


There’s The Door

by Toxic_Ships



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Fear, Fluff, Healing, Memories, Numbness, Other, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: What could I do? Sure I love him, but if you love them let them go, right? Let them go even if it will break both of us.





	1. Just Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I live for this ship! This will probably be my first thing uploaded on Ao3, I hope you guys like it! :) I’m not sure if I’m gonna continue! If you would like me to continue this please tell me, I’m not sure if I’m gonna keep writing!

What was I supposed to say? ‘I love you, don’t leave!’ Or maybe ‘I’ll do anything just stay!’ Possibly something more juicy, like ‘C’mon Baby, I didn’t mean those mean things, let me make it up to you.’

 

Hell no. I wouldn’t play the game that we always played, he was only gonna hurt me more, that’s what men like Wade always did. They would whisper in my ear, they’d say, ‘You’re so hot when you make that face.’ Or ‘calm down it was a joke!’ They would make stupid nicknames that would drive me insane, after all that’s what Wade Wilson did. Petey, baby boy, Sweetums. You name it, he said it.

 

Of course the names weren’t the bad part, they were sometimes quite cute, it was the pressure. The constant need to try to calm down Wilson’s mood swings. To reassure him that he’s enough, to live with a face a face that no one saw the beauty in. The face that was hard for me to see beauty in.

 

I couldn’t control the merc’s emotions for much longer, I was cracking under the pressure. I, Peter Parker, was the one who had to do just that, I had to keep the insane Merc with the Mouth under control, and if you think that’s easy, you couldn’t be more wrong.

 

Impossible was an understatement in this situation! Instead of pestering you with the pathetic whining that I’m currently doing, let me take you back to what got me into the mess in the first place...

 

~2 nights ago~

 

“Peter, are you tired baby boy~?” Wade basically purred, throwing himself over the side of the couch, wrapping his arms around me.

 

“Yes Wade, I’m exhausted. If you want your head to stay attached to your body you sure as hell better shut up.” I hissed, not even trying to make myself sound sugar-coated, I let out a small huff as I wiggled out of Wade’s arms.

 

There was always a point at the end of the day where I gave up. I don’t know if it was stress or what, but I didn’t try to be nice, to be polite, I just gave up. This was that time. Wade happened to be the most annoying at that time, he knew I would be moody, and he just did whatever he could to piss me off. That’s just the kind of dick he always wanted to be.

 

“Oh so we’re being feisty, hmm? Why be a feisty kitten when you can be a good kitty? Purr for me baby boy.” Wade hummed, and I lost it. I officially lost it.

 

“You son of a bitch!” I yelled, pressing him against the wall and chocking him, something threatening that he seemed to enjoy, which aggravated me even more, so I squeezed tighter, ignoring the tears that pricked at my eyes, I hated crying, especially out of frustration!

 

“K-“ Wade choked out the syllable.

 

“What?” I asked confused, loosening my grip so I could hear him speak more clearly. “K-kin-“ He coughed, his body tensing a little bit, “Kinky.” He whispered, a smirk playing out on his lips.

 

After that I seemed to lose control. The moment was blurry, and I could only make out a few details. I felt pressure against my fist, which was swinging angrily. Blood. All I saw was blood. Not my own, his. He didn’t touch me, he let me hurt him, he didn’t argue he didn’t speak, he just tensed up and slumped against the wall, why didn’t he just fight back?!?

 

“Get out.” I hissed. Looking away, turning my back to him, looking at his confused and stunned face, “There’s the door, right there! Now go!” I stared at the floor, wishing I could just disappear, or melt in the floor. I never wanted to see Wade Wilson again.

 

Not because I hated him, well at least not permanently, I hated him in the moment for sure, but because I was ashamed. I hated hurting people, I normally only tied up villains, I didn’t even hurt them that bad! But this time I hurt the person I loved. And it was devastating, more painful than me hurting myself...

 

“What? I-“ Wade muttered quizzically, but just huffed and said,”Fine!” Stomping out of the door, leaving everything but his wallet and phone.

 

His clothes, his...well everything, just here. In our house, the house I’d have to sleep in. I would have to sleep without him, but with his scent still lingering through the door. I couldn’t do that...

 

And that is how I ended up here, standing in the living room, staring at the open door wondering, ‘What am I gonna do now?’ And that’s when everything started to go to hell, or I guess started to go even more to hell.


	2. How can I forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads protect Peter, and Wade gets a little angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want more or if I made any mistakes!

“He did WHAT?!?” A growling voice yelled, making my body tense painfully. I couldn’t stand being yelled at.

“I-please don’t yell...” I whimpered, hating the way I felt so helpless, so broken. “I’m going to kill him.” The same growly voice declared, standing up and banging his fist into the coffee table.

“Calm down...please!” I begged, sitting on the floor, getting yelled at by Tony Stark. And comforted by Steve Rodgers. Who kept giving death glares to Tony, and much to my dismay the death glares didn’t change anything.

I sat quietly trying to remember how I ended up on the floor, a blanket draped around my shoulders, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in my shaking hands, and tear stained, blotchy, red cheeks.

“Tony, please. You’re going to scare the life out of poor Peter!” Steve scowled, shaking his head at Mr. Stark, as he clenched his teeth.

“Okay fine. Peter, where is Deadpool? I’m gonna have a nice one on one chat with that son of a bitch.” He asked, looking around for his Iron Man suit, and at this point I lost it, I wanted nothing more than to spring up and smack him across the face, I hated these rushes of anger.

“I don’t know! Okay? All you care about is vengeance! When I need you, you try to get revenge, why can’t you just be happy that I didn’t go run away with him!” I yelled, turning away, “The night he left he took his wallet and phone, that’s all, and he hasn’t called or texted, or gotten his stuff. He’s gone.” I said in a softer, more quiet voice, letting a tear run down my face, the helplessness was unbearable, and I turned away, not being able to stand the eyes which drilled into my skull.

“Do you miss him?” Steve asked me gently, staring emotionlessly at my face, I hated when he did the emotionless look. It was slightly horrifying.

“More than anything I’ve ever missed, and it’s my fault he’s gone...” I sobbed, burying my head into Steve’s shoulder, letting my tears flood out, it felt good to feel like someone would hold me through the crying for once.

“Tony, find him. Don’t come back until you have him.” Steve ordered, you could see the slight traces of hurt in his eyes, but also an overwhelming determination.. I take back my previous statement, he wasn’t holding me to comfort me, he was holding me to restrain me.

“And after I get him?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, shooting a glance at me, before returning eye contact with Steve.

“I’ll text you.” Steve answered, closing his eyes for a moment, his grip loosening on me for a moment.

He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Now I could run, find Wade and tell him to hide.

I dropped my cup, listening to the small splashing noise as it hit the carpet, and I jumped up, “NO! No, no, no, no, stay! It’s fine!” I screamed, making an attempt to run for the door.

Steve sighed softly, pinning my arms behind my back, holding me back, “It’ll be okay...” He whispered, his grip tightening uncomfortably on my arms, I was stuck. I knew it. I cried harder, now sobbing, sobbing hard.

I desperately tried to run forward, my legs racing towards the door that Tony was standing at, my feet raced, but my body was stuck in that one spot, “Don’t hurt him! Please, don’t hurt him!” I yelled, and when Mr. Stark finally left I only struggled another moment, before dropping to the floor and sobbing, letting Steve drop my wrists.

“Hey, Peter. It’s okay...” He hushed softly, staring at the mug of hot chocolate that now stained the carpet, it didn’t even matter to anyone anymore, someone would fix it later.

“I don’t want Mr. Stark to hurt him! Don’t hurt him!” I sobbed, my body shaking with the fear and anger. If Wade got hurt it would be all my fault.

“It will all be okay.” He sighed, setting me on the couch, and the moment I touched the soft surface, I began to doze off.

 

~Wade’s POV~

*Hahaha! He hates you! No one could stay with someone with a face that fucked up!

* •I knew he would leave you! I knew it! I knew it! And you broke his heart, you deserve the pain, because you hurt him!•

The voices were killing me. The words spoken to myself in my own head were worse than any words anyone had ever said to me.

I missed him so much, but I wouldn’t go back, he was better off without me, and I knew it! I wasn’t supposed to be with people like Peter. Guys like me are meant to be alone.

But even if I could make myself go back, what could I do? I couldn’t go back to him, he wanted me to leave and I don’t blame him. Between my personality and my face who would want to be anywhere near me?

But if I hurt him, someone would get killed, and it would be me. The question is who would kill me first, Steve, Tony, or myself?

I stared at the picture frame in my hand, one of the three things I took from the house. My wallet, my phone, an most importantly the picture of Peter and me, I made sure he didn’t see that though, I was pretending I didn’t miss him.

The picture we took on our first anniversary since we started dating, the picture of our lips gently pressed together, the picture where you could see Peter grinning under my lips, he started laughing for no reason after that picture. It was the most amazing night ever. The night where we were just happy, there wasn’t anything that could change that. Well, not until this.

“Wade Wilson?” A voice called knocking on the door.

Ugh, just what I wanted visitors. How did they even know I was here? This apartment has been abandoned for months, I guess my name is still under it. Maybe it’s the landlord.

“Coming!” I called, running to open the door of the hotel I rented, once I turned the knob and the door swung open, I was face to face with a cop.

Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Let’s play this off, “How can I help you, sir?” I asked, better to play dumb. Maybe I could get out of this without murder, but I was afraid it would be harder than that.

“Im the person Mr. Wilson, who’s gonna arrest you for murder, destruction of property, and about 237 more things that we know of.” The officer said, putting a gun to my head. The next thing I knew, everything was black, I can remember struggling, swinging my fist. Then a sharp pain on the underside of my arm, right on the flip side of my elbow.


	3. Are you high?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has those nights...but when you live in Peter’s world his sad nights become twisted!
> 
> This is for you Doctor Strange fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support you guys! Tell me if you want me to continue! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions I can add to make this story better, let me know!

*Peter’s POV*  
I made a decision. I would let Mr. Rodgers know that I was mad. I would show him. I’d prove my point even if it hurt me.  
“C’mon Peter. You can’t stay in your room forever!” A familiar, yet distant voice sighed, knocking on my door.  
“Who is it?” I asked, adding an exaggerated sob.  
“It’s Starlord.”  
“Go away, Quill.” It was weird calling him Peter, it was weird talking to anyone with my name, so weird. So I called him Quill.  
“I’m coming in...” He stated, only to find my door locked, “Peter, open the door.”  
“No.”  
“I will find a way in either way, so you might as well just open it.”  
I knew he was telling the truth, he would find a way in, no matter what. So I gave in, opening the door slowly, and unsurely, ignoring my shaking hands.  
“Damn, your eyes are red. Are you high?” He asked, getting a red eye roll from me.  
“I wish.” I huffed, crossing my arms and giving another exaggeration, this time a loud huff.  
“So no? Whatever, I honestly don’t care what drugs you’re doing in your free time.” Quill laughed, then muttered a quiet, “Kids.”  
I sighed, rubbing my eyes, that still watered, I hated it. I was so vulnerable, all because of some stupid boy!  
Some lovely boy...  
Some perfect boy...  
My boy.  
Or who used to be my boy...  
“Peter? What’s wrong?” Quill asked, waving a hand dramatically in front of my face.  
“Everything! Everything is wrong!” I yelled, burying my head into my knees, letting the tears run.  
“Wha-“ he hesitated, “How and why?”  
“Deadpool. We were dating, despite Tony’s and Steve’s disapproval, well...everyone’s disapproval. And I got mad, and I lost him, it was all my fault. I let him slip through my fingers...” I whispered, feeling th pain shoot through my body at the thought of him.  
That’s when I felt it.  
The walls closing in. The air draining from my lungs. The nausea. The unbearable chest pain. I began rocking back in forth. My tears dried. I couldn’t cry. I was dizzy. My heart beat out of my chest. My hands went numb. I felt like I was in another counytry. No another world, or maybe another universe. Alone I was all alone, where was everyone? Where were they?  
Was I dying? Help, I’m dying!  
Then I heard the voice, “Shit! Parker! Steve, help!”  
I couldn’t see, not clearly, I saw movement. Black and red. Then nothing. No I didn’t see white. I just didn’t see. I don’t remember what it looked like, because it didn’t look.  
Then him. Just him. Him and me, in a white background. Maybe I was high...  
“Wade...?” I asked confused.  
“Hello, doll face.” Wade chirped, taking my hand and kissing it, making me go red, getting a sweet chuckle out of Wade.  
‘Where am I?’ I wondered silently. And just as I was about to jump to a conclusion, Wade disappeared. Salt in the wound.  
“You, Peter Parker, are in a deep sleep. After your anxiety attack you passed out, they drugged you in the hospital and as a healing process your body is dreaming, dreaming of your greatest desires!” A bald woman in a yellow robe explained gently, standing in front of me, “You get to see all the things you want, like this!” She smiled.  
And the second she spoke those words a Wade in a skimpy maids dress appeared in front of me, bending over with a feather duster in hand.  
“W-who are you? And I don’t want that!” I screeched, but I couldn’t help but wonder if I maybe did...  
“They refer to me as ‘The Ancient One’” she said, “But you may know me as an old friend of Doctor Strange’s...” she hesitated, “Do tell Strange I said hello...”  
“O-okay...” I stuttered, trying to get my eyes off the Wade that stood in front of me.  
“You’re having fun I see, let’s see the next one.”  
I couldn’t hold back tears at the sight before me. It was Wade and me, him holding an infant girl, and me holding an infant boy. Tears were in the eyes of both of us, and Tony and Steve watched from a distance, their fingers intertwined.  
This was what I wanted. I walked towards the image, I could touch them, they were solid, but hey they didn’t see me, Wade and I stood shoulder to shoulder, looking fondly into each others eyes.  
It was perfect, I didn’t ever want to leave this fantasy world.  
“It was nice to finally meet you Peter, but I’m afraid you must wake up. Goodbye!” Ancient One spoke, smiling, and she slowly faded, but then I realized she wasn’t fading I was...  
Before I even had a chance to say goodbye, she was gone, I was gone. I was awake.  
“Peter? You scared the fuck out of me!” Quill yelled.  
“I’m just happy you’re okay...” Steve smiled.  
“We’re just happy you’re okay!” Quill corrected, leaving me to laugh.  
“I’m sorry I scared you, and I’m happy I’m okay too...”  
“Mr. Parker? You have a history of panic attacks, we talked to a past therapist of yours and I’m afraid we have a diagnosis for you.” A tall doctor with neatly combed back and gelled back hair stayed, he seemed fairly sympathetic, backing me panic.  
“What is it?” I asked skeptically.  
“You have severe anxiety. And I don’t mean you might feel anxious, I mean the type of anxiety you must take meds for. There’s no need to worry though, if you take the mess and have someone to talk to you should be fine, just don’t carry too much weight on your shoulders, take a break.” The doctor smiled.  
I nearly laughed, I’m a superhero, breaks just don’t work for me.  
“Thank you, doctor.” I smiled respectfully.  
“It’s my job! You can leave whenever you’re ready.” He smiled, leaving the room.  
“I’m ready when you guys are!” I smiled, maybe things would be okay, I looked up at Steve and Quill while spinning the pill bottle in my hands.


	4. Do You Have This In An Extra Large?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson was not made for prison.

*Wade’s POV*  
I’m tough. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out. I’m not very sensitive. I can brush things off. And I can win a fight.  
But I don’t like the idea of prison...  
I don’t want to be in a cell with another person who may be just as threatening as me. I don’t want to feel submissive under the control of the cops. I don’t want to feel equal with my fellow prisoners, I just don’t like it.  
But I figured this would happen one day. Men like me always get caught, though oftentimes it’s by the superhero’s, and if that’s the case we don’t get the mercy that jail is, it’s simply off with our heads. But I haven’t been caught by superheroes, me, Deadpool, Wade Wilson, The Merc with the Mouth, got caught by a cop. Of all things, a cop! Why not something more interesting, like Tony Stark! Or Doctor Strange! Or good old Peter Quill! Or Spiderman. Oh please Spiderman...  
“Look at his face...”  
“Ew, what the hell?”  
“Monster.”  
“Did they arrest him because his face disturbs the peace?”  
Yes I heard the whispers. I felt the people staring and pointing, so I only turned and growled, pretending to be the monster they knew I was.  
Oh but that was not the worst part! No, no, no, no, no! The worst part was the clothing. Yep you heard me. The prison suits sucked. Not because I’m a fashion model, nah. Because mine was two pieced and the top was actually a top top on me. And the shorts, were booty shorts. I looked like what every teenage girl thought she’d look like in prison! Oh and the guards. They were absolute dicks. They were so fucking rude! They were abusive, and did things that would get them put in prison if they were caught. Kind of ironic. And I got it worse, because of my excuse if a face. I don’t blame them though, if I saw someone as freaky as me I’d want to destroy it. And they were. I saw some hot people. There was a girl who was a stripper. She was hot. She got arrested for murdering an Ex though...yikes. There was a guy who could probably crush my skull with his thighs, and with his hot ass body...I’d thank him. Oh wow, but none compared to my ex. Oh...Peter my Peter. The perfect boy... “Ay, snap out of it Mate!” Another prisoner chuckled, shaking my shoulder. Offering a hand to shake, “I’m Kai.”  
“And I’m not interested.” I mumbled, but ended up shaking his hand with a sigh, “Wade Wilson.”  
“What’d you get arrested for?” Kai asked smiling widely, he was too friendly to be here. “Murder, destruction of property, and way too many other things.” I smiled, mimicking his desperate smile, “What about you?” “Murder.” The boy said now, almost in a hiss. “I’m surprised, you seem awfully bubbly for a killer.” I laughed. “I have reasons. Unlike you I suppose, a mercenary who kills because he can.” Kai smiled. “It’s easier that way.” I sighed, “And I was getting better...” “Was.” He chuckled, the word so easily rolled off his tongue. “I lost the person who helped me.” I mumbled “I lost the person who I love. So I killed for them.” Kai replied. “If we meet again Kai, I promise not to hurt you, not until you avenge who you’ve lost.” I smiled. We sat in silence a couple minutes before Kai smiled and said, “The guards were trying to get a hold of you, but they couldn’t find you, maybe you should go check it out.” The man suggested almost eagerly.  
“Whatever, they’re probably trying to announce that I’m officially sentenced to death!” I laughed, but nevertheless ended up standing up and walking towards a group of guards.  
“Oh, and Wilson?” Kai asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“Tell Tony I said hi.” He winked.  
And before I had a chance to ask him what he meant, two guards rushed over to me, grabbing an arm each and ushering me to an office.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support! Let me know what I can do to improve, and tell me if you have any suggestions!


	5. And Everything’s Okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Peter finally let hope into his life?
> 
> (Chapter Title is a Dear Evan Hansen reference lol)

*Peter’s POV*  
Of course I was sad. Who couldn’t be? I pushed away the love of my life, and it hurt. But the meds helped. They didn’t make me emotionless, they didn’t make me feel full either. I was just normal. Not empty not full. And I was okay with that. I told myself I didn’t want him. I tried to convince myself.  
But I knew I had to come clean. Admit the truth to my mind. I did want Wade, but maybe, maybe I didn’t need him. Even if I did need him, I knew I had to get over him. I would never forget, but I could at least forgive, right?  
I knew I’d never forget him, but I didn’t need to forgive. I needed to get over. I needed to find a peace, a peace between remembrance and happiness. Because if I kept missing him like I did now, I would surely never get over him, and the thought of that hurt.  
So I distracted myself, I went out with friends. I learned to dance, it was fun learning to salsa! I cooked. I tried knew things. And when I did these things I felt like maybe everything would be okay, that I’d miss him, but I could cope. I was right to think that, it was easier, it wasn’t easy, but it was easier. I wrote. I wrote a lot, I journaled and made stories! I listened to music, I helped myself become okay. And I learned that maybe one day I’d be more than okay.  
“Peter?” A knock sounded on the door.  
“Come in!” I smiled widely, knowing it was Steve by his voice.  
As the door creaked open I could feel Steve’s surprised gaze as he saw my floor was spotless. My bed was perfectly made and I was sitting with my legs crossed on my bed, typing on my computer while drinking a warm cup of tea.  
“Wow, Peter...you really cleaned up!” Steve admired, leaving me to smile proudly.  
“I love having a clean atmosphere, I even have rose quartz! It’s said to help revive positive energy.” I stated, looking up from my laptop to face Steve.  
“You are making me feel so boring!” Steve laughed, “Anyway, a girl came by earlier to day, she asked me to ask you if you wanted to hang out with her tonight.” He said all in one breath.  
“Who was it?” I asked nervously.  
“A girl named Liz, pretty girl she was.” He laughed softly, an uncomfortable vibe in the air.  
“I’ll ask her when and where!” I stated with Alan approving look, we seemed to talk without opening our mouths.  
“I’ll see you later, Peter.” Steve said, leaving my room calmly. So calm I thought maybe the quartz actually worked.  
‘Hey, Liz! What time did you want to hang out? And where?’ I typed, them let my finger hover over the send button for a moment.  
“Nope too formal...” I sighed.  
‘Hey Girl what time are we gonna bang’ I typed, then gagged at the message.  
“Ew gross!”  
‘Hey Liz! What time should we hang?’  
“Finally a perfect mix of sweet, casual, formal, and not dicky!” I smiled, pressing send, “Time to get someone new.”  
‘Hey Peter. I was thinking you could pick me up at 8, take me somewhere fun, I’ll be hungry ;)’  
“Holy shit...” I mumbled reading Liz’s message, with wide eyes, “Winky face?!?” I screeched, then let myself breathe and replied a simple, ‘See you then!’  
“This will be fun...” He smiled.

*A while later!*  
“Peter! It’s so good to see you!” Liz smiled, and I was star struck. She looked perfect, white dress, red lips, straightened hair. I nearly died at the sight of perfection.  
“You got a little drool there...” she chuckled, pressing a small kiss in my cheek, making me flash all kinds of red.  
“I-um-sorry?” I stuttered, eyes wide and desperate.  
“You have no reason to apologize, Parker.” Liz laughed, “Now, where are you taking me?”  
“It’s a surprise!”  
“Then surprise me.” 

*About 45 minutes later!*  
“No. Peter, no.” Liz huffed sternly.  
“Come on! It’s fine, Liz. This place is so good!” I argued.  
“Peter, one steak will cost me a fortune!” She yelled.  
“One steak won’t cost you anything as long as you’re with me.” I smiled, pulling her closer to me, “And I have a reservation for two that I can’t waste.”  
“Fine. Fine. Fine! I just don’t wanna feel like I have to give you something...” She sighed.  
“My present. You don’t owe a dime.”  
“Let’s go in.” She mumbled, and I complied, offering her a hand, which she gladly accepted.  
“Hello, I’m Mariah! I’ll be your server today, can I start you off with something to drink?” A tall woman with curled dark brown hair smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.  
“Sparkling water.” I smiled.  
“I’ll have your house wine.” Liz smiled, and the woman stared confused a moment.  
“ID please.”  
Liz nodded and handed her an ID, which had the wrong birthdate. It said she was two years older. It said she was exactly a couple months over 21. I couldn’t believe it, she had a fake ID!  
“I’ll bring that right out for you guys!” Mariah stated sweetly.  
“So, we haven’t talked in a while, how have you been?” I asked, watching Liz nervously stare at the floor.  
“Good.” I lied, “I’ve been good, what about you?”  
“Great...” She smiled.  
We both pretended all was okay, and perfect. We always did. That’s what the world taught us to do. Smile when we were dying inside, laugh when it hurts, and always pretend we’re okay, like life is perfect.  
“Hey...” I whispered.  
“Hey.” She smiled back at me.  
“I miss the old us. The time when doing things like this felt good. Where we could talk without lying.” I sighed, looking at her gently.  
Then it happened. She leaned over the table and our lips pressed together, the kiss wasn’t sweet. It was bitter. Salty. Disgusting. But it was desperate, as were we. It didn’t look like a fairytale, but it didn’t look like a horror movie. It just looked strange.  
Then when I thought all was well...my phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 150 reads, that may seem like nothing to some of you guys, but I’m so happy about it! Thanks for your support! Sorry this chapter was delayed, I’m in California’


	6. A Deal With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal with Tony Stark? Could this lead to the happiness that we crave?

Wade Wilson.” A voice said.  
“Tony Stark.” I smiled, then remembwre he was probably here to kill me because I broke Peter’s heart, just thinking about Peter’s name made my heart ache. Peter. “Listen, I have business to attend to in my cell, so if you could make this choppy...” I muttered.  
“Wade I’m going to make you an offer.” Tony began, “If you send a voicemail to Peter, saying exactly what I tell you to I will bail you out of jail.” Tony smiled.  
This had to be a trick, the offer seemed all for me. And I knew this wouldn’t end well. “And what’s in it for you?” I asked.  
“The pleasure of knowing Peter will never get hurt again.” Tony smiled. Maybe he’ll get us back together, maybe he knows that will make me happy. Or...make Peter happy! This could fix everything, it will all be okay!  
“Deal.” I said, shaking his hand.  
Good now lets get out of here...”  
*A While Later*  
“I can’t say that!” I yelled, staring at Stark with pure shock.  
“You said you’d say whatever I told you. A deal is a deal.” Tony replied, “Say it.”  
I took in a cold breath of the winter air as he and Tony Stark stood in an abandoned alley way. With the words he knew he was about to speak, the air seemed colder.  
“Dear Peter, I wish I could stay. I wish I could love you. I mean, I kinda do. You’re not that important though...you’re just kind of, okay. I mean, I said I loved you before but that was a lie. Sorry, you’re just not good enough. Yours Truly, Wade Wilson.” I said, my breath cold and frigid and broken.  
“Good now send it.”  
How could I? How can I? I knew it’d hurt Peter, so how could I? This was all too much, too much to process, too much to think. I could feel my breath quickening as I considered pros and cons. Goods and bads.  
“I can’t!” I yelped.  
And as I spoke those words I felt a thumb pushing down on my finger, making me click the send button.  
Sent. I sent it. It’s sent.  
“So am I never allowed to talk to him again?” I asked, pushing back the tears.  
“You can try, but after this, he won’t want to talk to you.” Stark chuckled, “But now he can get over you, cause now he knows you don’t miss him.”  
Then I ran. I ran faster than I ever had, the tears threatening to escape as the cold air pushed them around. I ran into the woods. I screamed, I screamed at the trees, and the birds, and butterflies. I screamed at the thought that Peter would hate me even more, I screamed at the thought that I lost my only love.  
I screamed. And screamed.  
“I’m sorry!” I yelled. And ignored the bright blue light next to me that I knew was Tony, watching me grieve over the loss of my only love.  
“Don’t forget me! Don't be hurt. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I hurt you. But you hurt me too! I love you but I can’t pretend this is all my fault!” I cried, “I love you, Peter Parker, and I know one day, we will speak again. But I just hope that day is soon...” I sobbed, not even stopping my knees from hitting the ground, as I let out all the pain that bubbled inside of me. It burned. Not the tears in my eyes, but my heart. And not mentally burned, physically. And I gave up on all happiness, letting myself sleep. In the middle of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, sorry! It was originally a part of chapter 4, but I made a change of plans! Thanks for the support you guys! :)


	7. How To Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you love after you lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has self harm as a main subject, if you would like to skip over the main part of self harm skip the paragraphs between this symbol: *
> 
> See end notes if you skipped that part

My damn phone. My stupid phone. My idiotic phone.  
It rang during a make out session! And then Liz pulled away. Why? Why is my luck so horrible? My phone sucks. It fucking sucks.  
“You should take that call...” Liz sighed, trying clearly to hide her annoyance.  
“No, no, it’s fine!” I insisted, as it stopped ringing, but gave me a notification that I had a voicemail.  
Voicemail from Wade Wilson.  
Wade? The world felt like it was breaking. Crumbling into pieces, falling into dust. Wade!  
“I, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” I stuttered, stumbling into a one person restroom.  
My fingers raced over my phone, pressing play as quickly as I could in this state of panic.  
“Dear Peter, I wish I could stay. I wish I could love you. I mean, I kinda do. You’re not that important though...you’re just kind of, okay. I mean, I said I loved you before but that was a lie. Sorry, you’re just not good enough. Yours Truly, Wade Wilson.” The voicemail read, in Wade’s voice. You could hear him shivering, the wind blowing, you could hear his chattering teeth. You could hear something disheveled in his voice. You could hear him. I could hear him. I loved his voice, but I didn’t live the words his voice spoke.  
******“No.” I whispered, “No!” I sobbed, hitting my head against the mirror, my face soaked in the tears. I wished I had brought my pills.  
The world didn’t just shift now. It didn’t just crack. It broke. I broke. He was gone. He hated me.  
I slammed my head against the mirror harder, until it broke, into pieces. Like my world. In my disheveled image in the mirror I saw it. The blood. The blood which covered my head. I felt people’s stares. I felt crowded. People sorrounding me. They formed a semi-circle so I could see me in the mirror, but they could see me too.  
They laughed, they screamed. They all towered over me. They all had pure white eyes and mouths with pitch black skin. Like some sort of demons.  
“Stop it! Leave me alone!” I yelled falling to the floor. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t keep myself from falling, from sobbing, from yelling.  
“Peter? Are you in here?” A voice called, knocking on the door.  
“Liz?” I hiccuped.  
“Peter, are you okay?”  
“NO! No I’m not! Liz I have-to-have...” I felt the dizziness, the blood seemed to leak out of my head faster. But I ignored it. Grabbing a shard of glass and slicing my arm, yelling out from pain and sadness, watching the blood poor from my arm. I couldn’t take it.  
“Peter? Come out!” She yelled.  
“No! I’m staying right here, and never leaving. Never.” I sobbed, making another cut.  
“Peter....”  
“No.”  
***** “I’m coming in, whether you like it or not.” She said, jiggling the locked door, and picking the lock.  
Damnit fucking bobby pins.  
“Holy shit Peter!” She yelled, taking the glass from my hand.  
“NO!” I yelled, “Give it back, give it back to me!” I sobbed.  
“Shhh...” She hushed, and typed something out on her phone.  
“Peter, what happened? You seemed so happy...” She whispered gently running her hands through my hair.  
“My ex...that’s who called, he left a voicemail.” I sobbed.  
“Shhh...show it to me.” She ordered, her voice still soft. And I pressed play on my phone, his voice repeating the same message.  
“That idiot isn’t good enough for you.” She said.  
But she didn’t know that I wanted him. I wasn’t crying because of need, I was crying because of loss. I lost what I needed. And the loss was more hurtful than the need.  
And he was good enough for me! He was perfect for me! It was all okay...it would’ve been all okay.  
“Peter, breathe. It can be okay. It will be okay.”  
“No it won’t!” I sobbed, but she just held my head in her hands, letting my lay on the floor and rest my head in her lap.  
“Shhh...”  
My arms burned. My head was numb, but my arms burned, they hurt so bad, like someone has stabbed them. Oh, maybe because I did! I sobbed harder, letting her rub my back, I felt defenless, weak.  
“Peter!”  
“Holy fuck!”  
Two voices yelled, two people ran into the room. I couldn’t see them, it was all blurry.  
“Did you do this?!?” A voice barked, grabbing Liz’s neck, leaving her to choke.  
“Let her go...” I whimpered, “She did nothing, I-It’s Wade this time...” I sobbed yet again, listening to her gasping for air as the person released her.  
“Help him, Tony!” It was Mr. Stark, he was back...and that meant the other person was probably Steve...  
I felt weight being lifted off of me, though I carried nothing. I was being picked up...  
“Thank you, Liz...you can go.” Steve sighed.  
“You know what? No. I was here to find him like this. And I’m gonna see him recover.” Liz whispered, the tears slipping down her cheeks, “I’m coming with you.” She said.  
And they didn’t object. They just walked away, letting Liz follow.  
They left the restaurant as quickly as possible, rushing to the car, past buildings, or as all I saw blurs. Emptiness. I didn’t know what to do. It was all emptiness, the emptiness full of blurs and voices, and sobs. Were those my sobs? I couldn’t tell...  
The time flew. I couldn’t tell if I’d been in the car two minutes or two hours. I just felt myself being picked up again, I felt the piercing cold of outside. Then an unsatisfying rush of heat, the heat rushed me too quick.  
“Subject is in critical condition.” A voice said all to calmly.  
“Rush him to a room immediately.” Another calm voice said.  
And I felt myself being sat down, laying down on a sort of bed, a moving bed. A bed on wheels? I couldn’t even process what I was on.  
“Peter, listen, everything’s gonna be okay...” I heard a gentle voice whisper, one I assumed was Liz.  
Then I felt a sharp pain on the opposite part of my elbow, a needle. I hate needles. And all went dead. I want dead, but my thoughts were. They made me sleep, was this gonna hurt?  
*A couple hours later*  
“I thought he was getting better?” A new voice asked.  
“He was! I don’t know what happened.” Steve sighed.  
“He was, until he got a voicemail from his ex, that voicemail destroyed him...” Liz sighed.  
I kept my eyes closed but listened carefully, letting the recognition of voices slip into my memory.  
“A voicemail from an ex...?” Tony mumbled.  
“From Wade Wilson I believe, Deadpool.” Liz nodded.  
“That damn idiot!” The voice I discovered to be Quill huffed.  
“I have to go.” Tony said, and I heard a door open and close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the part between the symbol, what got him hospitalized was excessive bleeding.
> 
>  
> 
> OMFG THANK YOU GUYS SO MYCH FOR 200!!!


	8. If You Love Me, Don’t Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one Love is mended another may be broken.

*Wades POV*

“This is all my fault.” I whispered, staring down at the floor.  
“Just fix it! I can’t stand seeing Peter like this...” Tony Stark sighed, turning away from me.  
“I’m about to go make things right, but he’s gonna hate me...” I sighed.  
But ran away, towards the hospital as fast as I could.  
*Ten minutes Later*  
“I’m here to see Peter Parker...” I mumbled to the nurse at the front desk of the hospital.  
“Can I have a na-“ she paused, wide eyed as she saw my uncovered face, “Name.”  
“Wade Wilson.” I answered and she just rolled her eyes.  
“Ugh, Whatever right this way.” She said in an almost mocking voice, and led me to an elevator.  
As I stood in the corner of the small elevator, awaiting my arrival I let my thoughts run wild.  
I would touch him when I saw him, I’d let my hands wander to places he’s never been touched.  
Or maybe I’d just hold him. Tight in my arms. He’d never leave me. He'd be mine forever, mine to hold, mine to love. Everything would be perfect. Peter would be mine, mine forever.  
That is if he didn’t hate me, which there was a very very high chance he would. I shuddered at the thought of never being able to be with him again. I would never be with him if I kept this up.  
Ding!  
“Okay, Honey. It’s the third room on the left, go enjoy yourself.” The nurse rolled her eyes, chewing on her gum.  
“Thanks doll! If I weren’t about to get a piece of his ass, I’d get a piece of yours!” I winked, even in a state of grief I could be such a flirt. But hey, it payed off, I got an eye roll and a blush from that girl!  
“Sorry Sweetcheeks! But I gotta run, bye!” I waved, running towards a door.  
I stood facing it. The door looked sad. Something about it made my chest ache. Should I turn around? Should I just leave?  
No. No. No! Peter is hurt and I’m not leaving just out of my own fear of rejection!  
As I stood once again thinking about all that could go wrong, I left three nervous knocks on the door.  
“You can c-come in...” A stuttering females voice said. And I suddenly wished I came in my suit. Then I wouldn’t scare anyone with my face.  
“It’s locked.” I sighed. Standing with my hands plainly by my side.  
“Just like earlier...” A voice sobbed, and I felt cold air of the room slowly flowing out into the hallway. The air seemed to be trying to knock me down, telling me to leave. Just leave.  
“Get the fuck away from here.” I heard a voice say, and as I refocused my vision I came face to face with none other than Mr. Steve Rodgers.  
“Listen. Please, please just let me know if he’s okay...” I whispered, ignoring the tears poking at my eyes, begging to be freed.  
“He would have been way more okay if it weren’t for your voicemail.” Steve hissed.  
“Who’s there?” A faint voice asked, from behind where Rodgers blocked the door.  
“A person who is only gonna cause you more harm.” I whispered, “I guess that means I should leave. But believe me Steve, I'm going to find a way to get to Peter. And no one will stop me.”  
“You’re talking to the man who will stop anyone. Anyone I want.” He said angrily.  
“W-Wade?” A gentle voice asked, the weakness nearly destroying me.  
“Yeah...” I sighed.  
“Why? Why are you here? I thought you didn’t even love me, so why are you here?!?” Peter sobbed.  
I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t stand talking to the beautiful face that I was forbidden to see.  
“Sorry, Steve.” I whispered, pushing past him into the room, “Peter, when we are in a situation where we think we can help someone, we’ll say things we don’t mean. They say you do crazy things when you’re in love, and that voicemail is my proof.”  
“You mean, y-you do love me?”  
“Of course I do! You’re literally perfect, you’re verything I’ve ever wanted, you’re perfection. Don’t ever doubt that, okay? No matter what I say.” I smiled softly, running my fingers gently over his arm, letting him gently sob.  
“Okay...” He sniffled.  
“Okay, yeah that was adorable. But that hasn’t made up for all the pain you caused! How did you even know Peter was here?” Peter Quill, Starlord, asked urgently.  
“Someone who wants what I want told me.” I explained.  
“Oh someone else wants to break Peter’s heart?” Quill asked sarcastically.  
“No...someone else wants Peter to be happy.” I huffed, shooting an angry glare at Quill, “I will leave...” I began.  
“No!” Peter cut me off.  
“But only if Peter wants me to.” I finished.  
“Peter, Wade is the reason all of this happened. You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for that voicemail!”” Steve reminded, putting his hands on his hips.  
“Peter, do you want me to leave, or then to leave so we can talk?” I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.  
“Can you guys leave for a minute? I need to talk to Wade...” Peter asked softly.  
All he received was a couple ‘fines’ and huffs as they left the room, leaving us two. Just Peter’s face as he sat up on the bed, and I sobbed.  
“Fuck, Peter. That glass got you put in critical condition. I would’ve never forgiven myself if you-“ I stopped. Shutting my eyes as the tears fell, this wasn’t sweet, not like I imagined it to be. I reached for Peter’s hand only to get pushed away.  
“You’re joking? You can’t just prance in here and expect all to be forgiven? Can you?” Peter huffed, “Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?” He asked.  
“Of course I’m sorry! I just thought-“  
“You thought that saying words as meaningless as the ones you just said would fix everything? No. Wade I could’ve died, because of that stupid stupid voicemail. This is your fault.” Peter yelled.  
“I’m-“  
“Don’t even tell me that you’re sorry, that won’t fix anything! You should be sorry!” He yelled, “And I love you, you know I do. But I don’t know if I’m ready to let you hold me. To let you come back into my life.” Peter whimpered, looking away.  
“I know, I know, but-“ I said urgently.  
“There is no ‘but’ Wade, we can be friends...but how can I love you again after what you did. How can I let myself?”  
“I lied. I lied. I thought lying would help you, I didn’t know that this would happen!”  
“I didn’t know this would happen either. But Wade, I think it’s best that you go...at least until I figure this out.” Peter cried, but that’s not what he wanted. He wanted Wade. He needed Wade.  
“Listen, Peter! I’m sorry, he made me-“ I paused, realizing what I had just said.  
“Who made you?” Peter asked.  
“No one-I mean the voices in my head!” I mumbled, knowing I was a horrible liar.  
“Tell me the truth.” Peter hissed.  
“Tony Stark.”  
“No! That son of a bitch! I-he-“ Peter broke down, sobbing into his hands.  
I couldn’t just sit and watch. I rushed over to him. Running circles on his back soothingly.  
“Listen, Peter. It’s all going to be okay, it’s all okay.” I hushed, cupping his face in my hand, wiping away his tears with my thumb.  
“I can’t believe he did that...” Peter sobbed, burying his head into my shoulder, letting me run my hands through his hair.  
“He thought that getting you over me would help you.” I whispered, “Amd I thought the same thing.”  
“You-but-I”  
“Shh...” I hushed him, continuing to soothe him in any way I could.  
“Kiss me.” Peter mumbled.  
“What was that? I think I misunderstood you.” I chuckled, tipping his chin up so he looked at me.  
“Please.” He whimpered.  
“Well...since you asked nicely.” I laughed, gently letting my lips collide into his. The kiss was needy. It wasn’t perfect. It was messy, a horrible kiss many would say, I would agree.  
“Again?” He whimpered, andwho was I to say no to that face.  
This time the kiss was more gentle, I let the neediness hush to a stop, or the closest to a stop I could get it. It was the type of kiss that was clean, short, and sweet. Some would say perfect, I would say all too short. As I pulled away I couldn’t help but sigh at the pain of the loss his lips against mine, so I kissed him again, only to be cut short by a broken voice.  
“So I see you jumped right back to him.” A voice said.  
“Liz-it was Mr.Stark who made Wade send that voicemai-“  
“Save your breath.” The girl, Liz, whispered, tears rushing to her eyes, “I sat with you at your worst and you don’t bat an eyelash, now the man who put you at your worst is all over you, and you love it.” She yelled.  
“Yeah, cause I love him!”  
“Yeah, and you said you loved me.” She whispered.  
“Liz, of course I love you, but I don’t know if it’s in a romantic way-“ Peter sighed, “But Liz, I hope we can still be friends...”  
“Okay, But if Wilson ever hurts you again I’m making sure you don’t get to him.” Liz cracked a smile.  
Maybe all would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter isn’t edited! Sorry for the lack of posting I’m feeling kinda uninspired, if anyone has ideas or something please comment. Thank you so much for almost 250.


	9. Just Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one Love is mended another may be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! This chapter is really short sorry :P

*Wades POV*

“This is all my fault.” I whispered, staring down at the floor.  
“Just fix it! I can’t stand seeing Peter like this...” Tony Stark sighed, turning away from me.  
“I’m about to go make things right, but he’s gonna hate me...” I sighed.  
But ran away, towards the hospital as fast as I could.  
*Ten minutes Later*  
“I’m here to see Peter Parker...” I mumbled to the nurse at the front desk of the hospital.  
“Can I have a na-“ she paused, wide eyed as she saw my uncovered face, “Name.”  
“Wade Wilson.” I answered and she just rolled her eyes.  
“Ugh, Whatever right this way.” She said in an almost mocking voice, and led me to an elevator.  
As I stood in the corner of the small elevator, awaiting my arrival I let my thoughts run wild.  
I would touch him when I saw him, I’d let my hands wander to places he’s never been touched.  
Or maybe I’d just hold him. Tight in my arms. He’d never leave me. He'd be mine forever, mine to hold, mine to love. Everything would be perfect. Peter would be mine, mine forever.  
That is if he didn’t hate me, which there was a very very high chance he would. I shuddered at the thought of never being able to be with him again. I would never be with him if I kept this up.  
Ding!  
“Okay, Honey. It’s the third room on the left, go enjoy yourself.” The nurse rolled her eyes, chewing on her gum.  
“Thanks doll! If I weren’t about to get a piece of his ass, I’d get a piece of yours!” I winked, even in a state of grief I could be such a flirt. But hey, it payed off, I got an eye roll and a blush from that girl!  
“Sorry Sweetcheeks! But I gotta run, bye!” I waved, running towards a door.  
I stood facing it. The door looked sad. Something about it made my chest ache. Should I turn around? Should I just leave?  
No. No. No! Peter is hurt and I’m not leaving just out of my own fear of rejection!  
As I stood once again thinking about all that could go wrong, I left three nervous knocks on the door.  
“You can c-come in...” A stuttering females voice said. And I suddenly wished I came in my suit. Then I wouldn’t scare anyone with my face.  
“It’s locked.” I sighed. Standing with my hands plainly by my side.  
“Just like earlier...” A voice sobbed, and I felt cold air of the room slowly flowing out into the hallway. The air seemed to be trying to knock me down, telling me to leave. Just leave.  
“Get the fuck away from here.” I heard a voice say, and as I refocused my vision I came face to face with none other than Mr. Steve Rodgers.  
“Listen. Please, please just let me know if he’s okay...” I whispered, ignoring the tears poking at my eyes, begging to be freed.  
“He would have been way more okay if it weren’t for your voicemail.” Steve hissed.  
“Who’s there?” A faint voice asked, from behind where Rodgers blocked the door.  
“A person who is only gonna cause you more harm.” I whispered, “I guess that means I should leave. But believe me Steve, I'm going to find a way to get to Peter. And no one will stop me.”  
“You’re talking to the man who will stop anyone. Anyone I want.” He said angrily.  
“W-Wade?” A gentle voice asked, the weakness nearly destroying me.  
“Yeah...” I sighed.  
“Why? Why are you here? I thought you didn’t even love me, so why are you here?!?” Peter sobbed.  
I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t stand talking to the beautiful face that I was forbidden to see.  
“Sorry, Steve.” I whispered, pushing past him into the room, “Peter, when we are in a situation where we think we can help someone, we’ll say things we don’t mean. They say you do crazy things when you’re in love, and that voicemail is my proof.”  
“You mean, y-you do love me?”  
“Of course I do! You’re literally perfect, you’re verything I’ve ever wanted, you’re perfection. Don’t ever doubt that, okay? No matter what I say.” I smiled softly, running my fingers gently over his arm, letting him gently sob.  
“Okay...” He sniffled.  
“Okay, yeah that was adorable. But that hasn’t made up for all the pain you caused! How did you even know Peter was here?” Peter Quill, Starlord, asked urgently.  
“Someone who wants what I want told me.” I explained.  
“Oh someone else wants to break Peter’s heart?” Quill asked sarcastically.  
“No...someone else wants Peter to be happy.” I huffed, shooting an angry glare at Quill, “I will leave...” I began.  
“No!” Peter cut me off.  
“But only if Peter wants me to.” I finished.  
“Peter, Wade is the reason all of this happened. You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for that voicemail!”” Steve reminded, putting his hands on his hips.  
“Peter, do you want me to leave, or then to leave so we can talk?” I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.  
“Can you guys leave for a minute? I need to talk to Wade...” Peter asked softly.  
All he received was a couple ‘fines’ and huffs as they left the room, leaving us two. Just Peter’s face as he sat up on the bed, and I sobbed.  
“Fuck, Peter. That glass got you put in critical condition. I would’ve never forgiven myself if you-“ I stopped. Shutting my eyes as the tears fell, this wasn’t sweet, not like I imagined it to be. I reached for Peter’s hand only to get pushed away.  
“You’re joking? You can’t just prance in here and expect all to be forgiven? Can you?” Peter huffed, “Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?” He asked.  
“Of course I’m sorry! I just thought-“  
“You thought that saying words as meaningless as the ones you just said would fix everything? No. Wade I could’ve died, because of that stupid stupid voicemail. This is your fault.” Peter yelled.  
“I’m-“  
“Don’t even tell me that you’re sorry, that won’t fix anything! You should be sorry!” He yelled, “And I love you, you know I do. But I don’t know if I’m ready to let you hold me. To let you come back into my life.” Peter whimpered, looking away.  
“I know, I know, but-“ I said urgently.  
“There is no ‘but’ Wade, we can be friends...but how can I love you again after what you did. How can I let myself?”  
“I lied. I lied. I thought lying would help you, I didn’t know that this would happen!”  
“I didn’t know this would happen either. But Wade, I think it’s best that you go...at least until I figure this out.” Peter cried, but that’s not what he wanted. He wanted Wade. He needed Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I thought that I posted this chapter a couple weeks ago, but I didn't! This was roughly edited, but not very thoroughly...thank you so much for 300! ^-^


	10. Forget It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter does love Wade, he can't just forget. Forget the sleepless nights. The amount of drinks used to drown his sorrows. The fear of losing everyone. And the hospital. Who can just forget? Forgiveness takes a while, but forgetting takes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! Please read the end notes, I put some important stuff down there :)

 

*Peter's POV*

  
"Peter? You can't stay in there forever. Come on, take your meds!" A voice called through my locked door, leaving me to grumble and roll over on my bed. This was ridiculous in my opinion. I was now on meds for depression and anxiety after talking to my therapist. The therapist that I no longer wanted...  
"I don't need medicine! I'm not some insane person. I am not depressed, I am fine." I argued, crossing my arms and pouting at the door, which I was not going to unlock.  
"Denial is a stage of depression." The voice, who I figured to be none other than Captain. Who I now refused to call Steve, it felt too casual.  
"Wow. Just wow. This is stupid! I'm not the person in any of the parenting books you have. I'm not the person who has all the symptoms of depression! I'm not the kid you can use as a test for the medicine...a-and I'm not even your son!" I yelled, ignoring the blur in my vision and the wetness poking at my eyes.  
"Peter I-"  
"Just leave me alone."  
For the next couple weeks I sat in my room. I barely ate, I never slept. I was broken. Though many people would think I cried. I didn't...I couldn't. My eyes seemed to go dry. The ability to make the tears or...to feel the pain seemed to fade. I threw away my meds. I tossed them out the window. I couldn't swallow them, it hurt too much.  
I felt like I was drowning.  
My vision blurred by the water.  
My breath muted.  
The sound blocked out.  
The only feeling was numb.  
The only thought was how much longer it'd be until my breathing stopped.  
Maybe I was falling, waiting to be caught. Maybe the water was the air. Maybe I would never hit the floor, maybe I would never see the people I loved again.  
The people I loved.  
The people I broke.  
The people I blocked out.  
All three groups of those people are the same.  
Maybe I'm wrong though, saying loved instead of love.

"Peter?" Was this a dream? The sound was weak, like I was hearing voices through headphones.  
"Peter?" The voice was consistent, like it needed an answer, maybe it did.  
"Peter?" This voice didn't give up.  
"Peter? Can you here me?" It felt like a dream, but should I respond?  
I felt the word on my lips. In my mouth. Begging me to let the movement take over. My life felt like it was on auto-pilot. I made actions that I couldn't control. I couldn't remember all the actions I made, I couldn't remember all the things I said.  
I couldn't hold back my urge.  
"Yes." I whispered, letting the 's' draw out, like a snake speaking the human language.  
"Oh, good. You were spacing out!" The voice said, followed by a sound that someone may assume was a chuckle.  
I just smiled, auto-pilot did that when I needed to look happy, or look like I didn't want to be done with everyone and everything.  
_'I think we're at dinner'_ My brain declared, letting my blur of vision focus on the food for just a moment.

Time became a suggestion.  
I couldn't tell the difference between ten days and two.  
Thirty minutes or three minutes.  
A month or a week.

I forgot a lot.  
I forgot mostly everything.  
Except love.  
Not in a cheesy 'I remember my first kiss' type of way.  
No. I remembered the people I loved, I remembered only some things about them.  
Like their first time meeting me...  
Last fight.  
First fight.  
I remembered how Wade would hold me.  
How Liz sometimes snorted when she laughed.  
How Aunt May would call me every single day, and how I stopped answering those calls after my last hospital visit.  
How Mr. Stark would tell me what to do, and how I'd ignore him.  
How Steve-I mean Captain....would comfort me, always.  
How Mr. Strange (Doctor) would always fight with Mr. Stark.  
How Quill would bring home other friends...I never got to know them.

"I love you." A voice said.  
Who was I talking to?  
"Peter. Where are you?" Another voice yelled.  
"Don't do this to me!"  
"Shh..."  
_'What's going on?'_ My brain asked, listening to all the voices wondrously.  
"He's delirious. He belongs at an insane asylum!" A voice snarled. "Yeah! This guy is no super hero!"  
"Shh..." A voice hushed, I could feel someone holding me up.  
"Let's take Peter home..." A voice cried urgently.  
"Yeah, take him somewhere safe. I'll deal with these assholes. No one hurts Peter, not on my watch! Well, I mean not that I have a watch, but it's like a metaphor so I mean, I guess I can say it. But I don't think it really makes much sense cause like, on my watch. Umm...why not on my clock? If it's even referring to actual time! What if it's referring to that scene in Sharkboy and Lavagirl where they fight on a clo-Oh! Then it would be on an actual clock!" A voice laughed. I knew who this one was...  
"Jesus...no wonder they call you the merc with a mouth, you don't stop talking! And what's lavaboy and sharkgirl?" Another voice, which I knew I'd never heard laughed.  
After that I could only hear a little bit more, I think I passed out. I needed sleep...I felt the voices fade. I was moving...being carried maybe. No! I was in a car.

 

*A while later!*

"He's waking up..." A voice whispered, with a sniffle.  
"Ugh..." I groaned, sitting up.  
"Peter! Are you okay?" A voice smiled.  
And for a moment it all seemed clear. I knew that the meds made me forget, but the lack of them made me feel...like this, underwater.  
"No...I'm not. But...I could be." I sighed, "Where are my-meds?" I asked.  
"Well they were on the ground outside, but I got you some more." Someone chuckled.  
"Mr. Stark?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since the hospital...  
"I'm so sorry Peter..." Stark said.  
"You don't need to be! You were trying to help!" I smiled, standing up slowly, running for a hug.  
He was never one to hug. But this was different. This was the moment where we'd healed. I let go of my desperate need to hate everyone who hurt me.  
The people who love you sometimes hurt you most...that was something I never understood, not until now.  
"Never keep me from the people I love again." I whispered quietly.  
"No promises..." Tony chuckled. And for a moment that was it. Just letting all fear go.  
Suddenly my eyes felt much less dry...  
"Never keep me away from Wade again." I rephrased.  
"I can promise you that..."

                                                                                                   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support, seriously 300 people is a lot! I know it's been too long since I updated, so sorry! This chapter was very important to me because many of Peter's symptoms are based off of mine. I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing for everyone, it was meant to be a bit confusing and unclear, almost imitating the way Peter's brain is working in this time. If anyone has had depression, no matter their symptoms, then they will know just how much it can affect you, mentally and physically. Just keep hope, you can get through it, just as I'm trying to do. <3   
>  Thanks for reading this.


	11. Love Is Not A Friend Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend beats me up. My friend takes away my lovers. My friend ruins my life. Maybe they aren’t my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SELF HARM MENTION/ATTEMPT  
> Look between this symbol * If you’d like to skip!
> 
> Jwisjjwishjejzuhshsnkqksyjenfjujchkshit
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 350. I seriously am not functioning right now, like 350 people have actually wasted their time reading my messy fic! Aaaaaa  
> I love you people.

*Wade’s POV*

I’m tired of this shit. I’m tired of people constantly pretending I’m not in pain. People pretending that I am the bad guy, that I’m not suffering. Because you know what, I am not the villain here! I am in pain just as much as Peter Parker is. Even if I don’t have anxiety!

Yeah, I know Peter’s life must suck and be sad and horrible, but my life sucks too! I mean, come on, my face literally looks like Godzilla got face lifts! Which isn’t attractive to look at or think about, I don’t even like looking in mirrors...

That’s not the point though! The point is that no matter how much Peter’s life sucks, I am not the predator!

Peter and I are both victims, to the world and to each other. And to be honest it sucks. For both of us.

I always made the first move. I always came back when I wanted someone back, but this time....I couldn’t. I couldn’t go to Peter and say, “I miss you, Babe. Come back.” I just couldn’t!

Well...I guess I could. Because I was standing at the door to Mr. Peter Parker’s house. Well-the tower he called a home, I know, he’s extra!

But I also knew why he didn’t stay in our small apartment. It was sorrounded by me. It smelled of me. You saw hints of me everywhere. You could see hints of us everywhere. It would be torturous to be in that apartment all day, sorrounded in the beauty and cruelty of what we had been. 

And that’s why I was here. To make what we were, turn back into what we are. Or...what we will be. It felt like the hospital. I stood at the door, wondering if I should turn and run, and never return. But I knew that I wouldn’t get a piece of the love that I needed if I just stood here, or left.

Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Three knocks. Not too many not too little. It was, in my opinion, the perfect amount.

“Hey Peter. Can I come in...we need to talk?” I asked softly. Letting my head bang gently against the door. Creating a more quiet, fourth knock. 

No response. Was he even here?  
I shouldn’t have been intruding, but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t help but press my ear against the door, hoping to hear a TV or something.

What I heard was sobbing. It wasn’t a steady sob that indicated organized pain. It was violent, desperate, pained sobbing. Shit. What had I just came over to?

I jiggled the door knob, acting on instinct to get in the room and then figure it out from there.

Locked. Damnit it’s locked!

I thought back to when we first got together. When we would run into Peter’s room, and lock the door, which for our convenience was sound proof! (If you catch my drift)  
Anyway that’s not important! The part I need to remember was what type of lock was it. It wasn’t a button lock...I think it was a metal spinning one...

And this is where I may have been the luckiest person alive. My shorts (the ones I was wearing) were too big. I had lost a lot of weight since our sort of break up, I refused to eat for a while. So I used a safety pin to hold them up. Bobby pins were great for picking locks, but safety pins were just as great! 

I inhaled sharply as I realeased the pin from my shorts, admiring the sharp part for a quick moment before carefully sticking it into the small hole in the round door handle. It only took a moment before I heard a quiet click, signaling I had unlocked the door.

“Seriously?” I scoffed, “You’d think Stark Towers would have better security!”

I forgot how to walk for a moment as I stood up, repinning my shorts real quick and entering the room with wobbly steps. 

I looked around the room thoughtfully. It was the same as it had been. A mess. Clothes on the floor. Ripped pictures. This time though, it was ripped pictures of us.

The problem was, the room was empty. The closet wide open, full of nothing but old clothing, I swear I heard crying! I still heard it...more gentle this time. Like the crying wouldn’t change anything so it was made more faint.

The bathroom. The door was wide open, and I could make out the shape of a small body. A small yet undeniably muscular body! A small body curled into a ball, sobbing and holding an object that I couldn’t identify. 

*Time to make a move.  
As I walked to the door, details got more clear. Peter was holding a shard of glass, and a hand full of pills. I froze at the sudden realization, Peter was about to kill himself.

I didn’t know I could run as fast as I did, racing to him. Knocking the pills out of his hand, throwing the glass across from room.

*

“Wade...please, just let me do this!” Peter yelled, his crying intensifying much more than I knew possible. 

I couldn’t strictly say, ‘no’. I wasn’t his dad, I was his lover (maybe his daddy though) and I wasn’t gonna be strict, or harsh.

“Shh...Peter, it’s gonna be okay. Just breathe. Breathe.” I whispered gently into his ear, holding him in my lap wrapping my arms over his, making sure he didn’t reach for the glass. I just held him there. We sat like that for a while, his body tense and shaky. My body leaning relaxed against the wall. Silent.

“I thought you hated me.” Peter hiccuped, his voice disheveled and broken. And the sound of his voice broke my heart, the sound of his voice hurt me worse than anything has hurt me before.

“No, no of course not. Peter look at me.” I whispered, holding his face in my hands, “I love you. I love you, Peter Parker, more than anyone and anything in this world.” I declared, pressing the smallest kiss against his lips.

“I-“ Peter hesitated, his eyes that had just dried filling to the brim with tears.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just know that if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. I love you, so much.” I whispered, watching as those watery eyes spilled, and the weight of Peter’s head found its way into the crook of my neck, wetness spreading along my neck and collar bone as Peter cried softly.

“I love you too, Wade.” Peter whimpered into my neck, his lips warm against me. 

This could feel sexual. It could make me wanna slam him against the wall and whisper some dirty talk. But it didn’t. Something about the weakness Peter gave off, the way he was almost too submissive, that made it feel so...strange. It felt like the only thing I wanted Peter to feel is happy, not pleasured. Just happy. And to my surprise, this feeling was just as good.

“Never even think about hurting yourself again.” I said, my voice more stern than earlier.

“I-Wade...” Peter paused, “I was diagnosed with depression...” 

Oh. Oh...I didn’t know what to say, I just gasped gently, running my fingers through his hair.

“Are you on medication?” I asked carefully.

“Yeah.” He answered plainly, nestling his head into my chest.

“Come on, let’s go home...” I whispered, standing up, and lifting Peter up with me.

“Home...” he repeated, and with that, we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain’t get no sleep cause of this website! This website ain’t gonna get no sleep cause of me!


	12. Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost okay. It will never be perfect, not as perfect as it once was. But maybe things will mend themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and read chapter one and I’m cringing so hard, I write the first couple chapters without having coffee and they sucked. (They were written off of my remaining energy at 2 am in California.)

*Peter’s POV*

Things were different now. Wade was more careful with his words, he didn’t try to piss me off as much. He would hold me on the nights when I cried until my stomach hurt. He would reassure me when I felt like the world wouldn’t care if I ended everything, he gave me the constant reassurance that I needed. He would tell me that I’m enough, that there’s people who love me.

We both stayed in the apartment, and whenever we had business to complete we would do it together, at this point we were rarely seen apart. Rumors of Deadpool and Spider-Man being a couple began to float around, and at this point Wade and I didn’t care.

Things weren’t perfect, they never could be, not after what we had just gone through. But things were better, much better, than they were when we were apart.

“Peter? Are you okay? You seem to be very deep in thought.” Wade chuckled.

“I’m fine, Wade. You worry about me way too much.” I smiled softly.

“I can’t help it, my over protective boyfriend mode is permanently on.” Wade laughed.

“Turn it off for once, Wade. C’mon I think I can handle myself by now. I’m a grown adult!” I huffed, holding back a smile that begged to be released.

“You know I can’t do that, Peter.” Wade smiled, kissing my cheek gently.

I couldn’t hold it back anymore. He kissed my cheek! I thought that we were gonna get a mouth to mouth, but noooo, Wade just had to make everything more difficult.

“You are the most impossible per-“ I began, but was cut off by lips pressing against mine in some kind of a ‘Happy now?’ gesture.

The second that sweet kiss ended, I decided to finish my sentence, “person ever.” I smiled, burying my head into his chest, smelling the scent that he carried.

“Ugh...why are you so pretty?” Wade mumbled, brushing my hair out of my face with his fingers.

Pretty? Really Wade? PRETTY? “I’m not pretty, I’m like hot or handsome or something like that.” I grumbled.

“Fine, sexy. Peter Parker is sexy as fuck.” Wade winked, biting my neck, why did he bite so much?

“You talk to much.” I whispered, letting out a gasp as he bit harder, my eyes now rolling to the back of my head. Holy shit this was kinky.

“Let’s make the neighbors complain.” Wade smirked.

“I have-“ I gasped again, he was now sucking on the skin, this was gonna leave a mark, “I. Have. Work.” I managed to moan out the words.

“You’re so boring, Peter. Come on...please?” Wade pouted.

“Not now Wade.” I didn’t tell him the full truth this time, just part of it.

The truth was I’m not ready, after everything we had gone through I don’t think I was ready to let Wade touch me like that. I love him, I really do, but I didn’t want to get sexual with him, not yet. I was starting to question if I even...ever wanted to have sex again, with anyone. The medication I took was supposed to make you have extreme sexual desires, but not for me.

“Hey Parker?” Wade asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

“Yeah?” I asked casually.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting really different lately.”

“What you mean cause I’m not a crazy sex freak anymore?” I laughed.

And there was a pause, where Wade kinda looked up at the ceiling, his face giving off a deep in thought look.

“Yeah. Kinda...” he answered. I mean it made since, we were both sex freaks, jumping on each other in any small amount of free time we got, now we had a ton of free time, and I didn’t touch him at all, and I flinched when he touched me.

“I just...since I started taking the meds I haven’t wanted to...I don’t want to have sex or watch porn or anything like that...” I whispered, my voice so quiet that I gave off that helpless vibe.

Silence again.   
‘This is it! He’s breaking up with you now, he doesn’t want you anymore, all because you don’t want him to be pleased and happy!’ My Brain was yelling, mockingly.

“Medication can do that, it’s not always temporary. Sometimes it will last years, sometimes days, sometimes forever.” Wade informed, “No matter how long it lasts ir if it lasts forever, I’ll always love you, okay?”

“Okay.” I smiled softly, looking up at Wade, who pressed a soft kiss on my lips, leaving my heart to flutter. It was simple and sweet, it was perfect. Ugh he was perfect.

“I love you Peter.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost the end you guys! If you want some sort of an epilogue I might make one but I’m not sure. Also I think I’ll make an update on the Stony situation because I need my babes together! Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ha hahahaha you didn’t get any smut. Sorry!


	13. Hand In Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeihdjnwiyybwnsjfuck  
> Holy Shittles you guys! Thanks so much for 400, I’m screaming. 400 people read this!!!!! (Or at least started) aaaaaaa!

*Tony Stark’s POV*

I missed him. God, I missed Peter so much. We hadn’t talked in weeks, he moved out when I was on a mission, patrolling the city.

I didn’t sleep, not in since he left. I sat up at night, wondering how I got myself in this situation. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Steve suddenly became a lot closer to me, he wasn’t afraid to get up close and personal, and if he was doing this at any other time I’d be overjoyed! But I couldn’t manage to be overjoyed, I wanted Peter here, now.

“Go to sleep, Tony. You’ve been awake all night!” Steve complained, but it still felt weird sharing a bed with him, after all of the conflict us two have been through I was amazed he cared about the state of my health...

“I can’t. Not until Peter comes back!” I shivered, I rarely said his name out loud anymore...the way it sat on my tongue a moment before I said it made everything feel hollow. His name was hollow, empty, yet it reminded me that he was alive, he was out there, and maybe one day he’d come back.

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” I yelled, jumping up out of bed and racing out of the room. Everytime I heard the doorbell or a knock I always answered, hoping maybe one day it would be him, it would be Peter. It never was.

“Hello, I have a delivery for Tony Stark.” A mailman said, holding out a box towards me.

“I’m Tony Stark...” I mumbled, a wave of exhaustion washing over me as I took the box from the man.

“Have a great...rest of the night, sorry I rang the doorbell so late, the sender said it was urgent, get some sleep man.” The mailman smiled, walking back towards his big truck, a truck that delivered to hundreds or thousands of people, that made me feel so small.

I walked through the door, hands shaking while holding the small box. What could be in it?

“Watcha got there, Stark?” Steve asked, looking suddenly awake as he came over placing his hands on my shoulders.

“I’m about to see.” I mumbled, pausing to stare at the box cutter I held, before cutting the tape on the box. I hesitated again, staring at the two cardboard flaps, they sprung up, as if to say ‘if you don’t open me, I’ll open by myself!’ but eventually the suspense killed me and I opened it. 

A whistle. The type where everyone made a different noise when you blew into it. What was this supposed to mean? The name on the box was crossed out, whoever this was wanted to be anonymous, or at least wanted to for now.

“Weird...” I mumbled.

“I love these things!” Steve laughed, “See what noise this one makes.” 

“Don’t you see, Steve? This is a trap, it could be poisoned.” I huffed, he was such a clueless child sometimes!

“Lighten up, Tony. I’ll do it myself.” He said, blowing into it. (Which sounds kinky now that I think about it.) The sound wasn’t particularly pleasant, it was actually loud and quite annoying! But it was overall familiar, like one of the horns on a loud and annoying boat.

The most important part seemed to be the paper that fluttered out of the whistle as Steve blew into it. I watched as the small red paper swayed back and forth as it fell through the air, Steve was in such delight by the whistle that he didn’t even notice this.

It was too dark to make out the words on the paper, at least from the spot I was at, there was a reasonable distance between me and the small slip though. The print was in dark black cursive, probably written with a feather quill or calligraphy pen, but the point was the writing was beautiful. I don’t know when the last time I saw full cursive sentences...

It felt weird, the texture of the paper. It was unnormally rough against the soft graze of my fingertips, but I didn’t waste my time analyzing the texture. As I picked it up words became more clear.

‘We spent too many hours arguing.  
That time on the boat.   
I was just trying to help.  
I was so mad at you that night.’

I knew exactly who it was. Peter. Peter. Peter. My brain chanted the words as if the rest of me didn’t know who it was. Believe me I did.

Was that all? Just him telling me how mad he was? No it couldn’t be! I flipped the note over, nothing.

“Are you looking for something?” A voice asked, and my eyes rushed to the door, hoping to see Peter. Nope, it was Strange. Ugh. Great.

“Nope, nothing at all.” I mumbled.

“Oh okay, I just thought you might have wanted this!” Strange chuckled, setting an envelope on the table, before walking off, to wherever he was going.

My hands wavered over the small envelope, staring at the name on it. ‘Mr. Stark’ was written in neat and formal cursive, beautiful cursive. As I finally gave up on staring I ripped open the letter, staring at the piece of paper that fell into my hand.

It was the same dark red much bigger though, and this time the writing was thicker, just as beautiful though. I lost patience in admiring it, so I just read.

‘You had never approved of Wade.  
You told me constantly how he was no good.  
I didn’t believe you.  
I still don’t believe you.  
You always disagreed with me.  
No, you didn’t always disagree, you just always...hid stuff from me.  
And I always hated it.’

The words ended there, the end was fairly similar to the last one. I said patiently, waiting for a sign of a third note. But as time progressed I began to believe there wasn’t going to be a third one. Then I heard the front door open.

“But now I realize something.” A voice called softly. I knew this voice, and oh how I had missed that voice, “Even if the words you said, the constant hiding you did, even if it was annoying...you did it because you wanted to protect me. I guess it was a case of it’s the thought that counts.” He chuckled.

“Peter...” I whispered, the name didn’t hurt to say this time, instead it was sweet, happy, needy.

I was never one to hug. But I felt my feet moving before I could think, I was walking. Then I felt my pace quicken to a jog. Not quite a run, just a jog. And as I got closer to Peter I felt my arms open up, welcoming the hug I so desperately craved.

And I received the hug that I needed. It was long. It wasn’t sweet though, it was slightly bitter. It was calm, silent. But it felt strange, it was missing something. It was missing someone.

Steve came over to us and joined. That helped the emptiness mend a little bit, but not enough!

Then it hit me. The hug was missing the one person I wished didn’t have to have a spot in my heart.

“Hey Peter, where’s Wade?” I asked softly.

“You can’t hurt him Mr. Stark, I’m sorry but I won’t let you.” Peter sighed.

That stung a little bit. I didn’t want to hurt Wade, I wanted to hug him, to thank him for the countless times he saved Peter.

“It’s fine, Parker.” I heard someone say, Wade Wilson was in my house. That was a strange thought.

“Wade.” I mumbled, my voice still laced with hate as I said his name, I stepped up to him, ignoring the fact that he was much taller than me, I could still rip him to pieces.

You could see the shiver as Wade faced me, he seemed frightened at the idea of talking to me, or being in the same room as me, and for some odd reason I liked being feared by him. (Which is weird for a superhero!)

“Thank you.” I said, giving a small nod.

“Wha-umm...sorry, what are you thanking me for?” Wade asked, his voice small and quiet.

“The countless times you’ve helped Peter, you really are a good kid, even if you kill everyone in your path.” I smiled, I was not gonna let him live that down.

“Oh-well, I’m actually stopping most of the murdering for no reason...Peter is good at talking me out of things. But I’d kill anyone who hurts him, whether that’s my best friend or myself...” He smiled back at me.

“Hmm. That’s good, we’ll just know that if you ever hurt Peter I will personally kill you.” I told him, watching Peter’s eyes widen with every word I said.

“That is if I don’t kill myself first.” Wade responded, taking Peter’s hand into his own, and I have to admit it was disgustingly adorable.

“And Peter.” I smiled softly, “Don’t ever get out of contact with me again.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” He smiled, and we said our meaningless goodbyes, Wade saying ‘see you guys soon’ Peter saying ‘bye’ and me just staring for a moment, before saying ‘I like see you soon better’.

And then I watched as they walked out the door, hand in hand. And Wade walked me back to our room, hand in hand.


	14. Happily Ever After

*Narrator POV*

Things change in life. People come and people go. But when people leave, if they love you they’ll come back. If you love someone, it’s impossible to let go.

Things started calming down for everyone. Steve and Tony finally formally declared that they were a couple, and much to everyone’s dismay their door wasn’t sound proof (and you best believe they made a lot of noise, they haunted everyone else in Stark towers.)

“I love you.” Steve smiled gently, running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“I’m working, Steve.” Tony laughed, leaning his head back to stare at the gorgeous sight of Steve Rodgers, who was currently wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, his stomach pressing against the chair that Stark was seated in.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Stark laughed, placing a small kiss on Rodger’s blushing cheek. Or as he would say his ‘hot blushing cheek’.

“Stop.” Steve pouted, “You flatter me too much!” 

“And you deserve it all.” Tony smiled, turning back to his laptop, all he ever did anymore was work. Well, work in multiple ways if you know what I mean.

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Tony then laughed, bringing Steve’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“We’re so fucking perfect.” Steve corrected, flushing at the feeling of lips against his skin.

“I can’t argue with that.” Tony chuckled, standing up to kiss Steve easier.

“You can’t argue with me.” Steve grinned, putting a hand on Tony's cheek.

“We should take this to the bedroom.”

*To The SpideyPool household!*

Things were better than before. Peter took his medications (due to Wade’s consistent pouts and begs.)

Wade had taken a big break from the killing, he didn’t stop completely, he still always killed the aggressive enemies, but when the person wasn’t aggressive towards him, he didn’t bother.

Both of the two had stopped the work for a while. Wade had of course joined Peter in crime fighting, but both of them made the decision to stop the hero work for a while, and it helped out with everything a lot, they were calm and happy again.

They still lived in the crappy one room apartment, and you best believe they got a lot of complaints from the neighbors, with their doors that blocked out no noise.

Well, they lived in the one room apartment until Wade made the choice to fix everything, after all he still had a lot of money from all the umm...work he did.

So, Wade took matters into his own hands! 

He found the most beautiful house ever! It was a beachside, theee story house with a pool, five guest bedrooms, a master bedroom a movie room, and possibly the largest kitchen known to man kind! There was an outdoor kitchen that Wade knew Peter would love, there was a grill also! Wade had never been the biggest fan of large houses, until he met Peter, now he would do anything to make him happy. Which was mostly spoiling him, and despite Peter’s protests Wade knew he liked it!

And that’s why he was leading Peter blindfolded up the stairs to the house, I know it’s crazy, the house has its own stairs!

“Where are we, Wade?” Peter asked, stumbling up the stairs as I held him by his waist.

“You’ll see.” I snickered mischievously, watching Peter’s face twist in suspicion and confusion.

As I faced the grand entrance of the large, white, house I stared in awe. It was gorgeous. With two staircases splitting in opposite directions around the door, with a spiraling black railing. The doors were large and black, with two golden doorknobs!

My hands drifted to the tie in the back of Peter’s blindfolded, hovering over the bow for a moment before untying it, and watching it fall to the floor.

“Wade. Wade Wilson, tell me what the fuck is going.” Peter grumbled, but behind the shock and slight frustration in his eye you could see the hint of happiness and graciousness he carried.

“Uh-I kinda bought a house?” Wade stated, though his tone came out as more of a question.

“You are an idiot.” Peter huffed, anger steamed off of him, “An amazing idiot, with a great taste in houses.” 

“I love you too.” Wade laughed, kissing Peter softly on the lips.

“What now?” Peter asked, staring at the house wondrously.

Wade thought for a while about how all this started. He thought about him being too pushy, then he thought about the last words he heard from Peter ‘Go, there’s the door’. 

“We go in.” Wade smiled, feeling everything fade away as he stared at Peter, he stood watching Peter awkwardly away, “Go on, there’s the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end loves! I’ll be going back and adding on to my first chapters, so if you’d like to take a looksie go on! If you’d like a sequel or another story or something feel free to let me know. I had a blast writing this, thanks lovelies!


End file.
